1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a wireless communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-197741 discloses a smartphone in which, according to a selection condition in which communication expense or a service is preferentially designated, a communication path that is used for communication with a multifunctional printer is selected from among multiple communication paths.
For recent printers, various connection types are available as connection types that use a wireless LAN. The connection type, for example, includes a Wi-Fi connection (an infrastructure mode) in which a printer communicates with an external apparatus through an access point (AP), a direct connection (Wi-Fi Direct mode) in which the printer communicates with one external apparatus in a peer-to-peer manner, a direct model (a soft AP mode) in which the printer as the AP communicates with each of the multiple external apparatuses in a peer-to-peer manner, and the like. Furthermore, for the Wi-Fi connection, there are multiple specifications (IEEE 802.11a, b, g, n, ac, and the like) that differ in communication speed.
Without any help, it is difficult for a user to select a suitable connection type from among multiple connection types as described above, and to establish a communication connection. In the smartphone in JP-A-2014-197741, the communication path is selected according to the selection condition in which the communication expense and the service is preferentially designated. However, in the smartphone, a suitable connection type cannot be selected from among various connection types for the wireless LAN.